


Ser James Buchanan Barnes

by heavenbarnes



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Ass to Mouth, Come Shot, F/M, Facial Shaving, Hand Jobs, Object Penetration, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenbarnes/pseuds/heavenbarnes
Summary: When Ser James rides into town, he decides you'll do quite nicely for the night
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 46





	Ser James Buchanan Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a GOT AU where Bucky is based off of Jaime Lannister. Not 100% accurate with the show so don't come after me.

The tavern rumbled from the ground up with the usual ruckus of drunken men on a hot night. You smiled contently as you weaved between the tables, collected ale mugs and dodging advances from the people that frequented your place of work. You didn’t mind it, you knew these guys better than you knew yourself and you also knew that the advances were a dead end.

“It’s looking to be a good night, don’t you think?” Flora, your friend and fellow bar-maid asked you. You smiled back to her and nodded in agreement.

Casting your eyes across the room you couldn’t help but feel a sense of warmth as you watched your friends and locals harmoniously meshing together. It all seemed to come to a standstill as the wooden door swung inwards.

Everything seemed to be cloaked in silence as the men stepped over the threshold and into the tavern. They appeared to the crowd like something sent from the heavens. Real God’s among commoners.

Almost like clockwork, all the girls working that night lined up in front of the bar. You included. The men stepped up to you as you took it upon yourselves to curtsy for them. 

“Please ladies, this isn’t necessary.” His voice sent a hot flash up your spine.

Ser James Buchanan of house Barnes. They called him “The Winter Soldier” for the valiant fight he put up in the North against Ser Howard and the Starks, in which he was victorious. You also couldn’t forget the blow he dealt the Mad King Odin. He was a beautiful man, long hair with a chin of scruff. The man of dreams.

You shivered under his gaze as he watched you straighten up from your bow. His tongue ran along his lips as he traced his eyes along the neckline of your dress. Flickering your own eyes down you could see your breasts were slightly pushing against the fabric.

“I don’t know, James.” Ser Steven Rogers spoke from beside his best friend. “Lovely ladies willing to bend at the knee for us can’t be all bad.”

The men chuckled among themselves but Ser James kept his eyes firmly fixated on you. Part of you wanted to hide yourself away in embarrassment but the other part was relishing him giving you his undivided attention.

He made his moved and stepped up to you, lifting your chin with a golden finger. The coolness of the metal against your furiously heated skin mixed your emotions and stirred your brain.

“Your name, Miss?”

You sucked in a breath and for that split second you had completely forgotten what it took to function. Your friend Esmeralda thankfully nudged you back into the present.

“(Y/N), Ser.” Your voice was nearly a whimper.

“Of?”

“House Beledevain.”

A smile spread across his lips and he moved his false hand along your arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake. James nodded to himself, almost as if he took your answer to be satisfactory. 

“You’re a very pretty young girl, do you know that?”

The blush seemed to spread further across your face and down your neck. You suddenly became very aware that everyone was watching your actions in complete silence. 

“Thank you, Ser James.” You managed. His eyes watched your lips as they spoke and you could almost hear his thoughts.

He stepped back and turned to the rest of the girls. 

“Please, provide my men with your finest ale.” He spoke louder now. “But I wish to be served by your finest women.”

He looked directly to you and extended his flesh hand out to you.

“And I wish to be served in my quarters.”

He sat in a plush armchair, embroidered with golden thread. You felt your dress sweep against the ground as you moved around the front of him, filling his chalice with wine.

“So if you’re a Beledevain, what brings you out here to work?”

You looked up to him under you eyelashes and took in a deep breath.

“My parents met their fate, the rest of my family didn’t think it safe for me to stay.” 

“Ah, slaughtered by the ruthless hand of House Hydra.” He spoke softly. “I try not to think of them too often, too many memories.”

He looked to his artificial arm. You’d heard the stories of what they’d done to him. You couldn’t believe he was brave enough to go on.

“Yes, Ser. I try not to spend to long dwelling on it either, I prefer to think of now.”

“And what do you think of now?”

You looked around the room and tried to understand how you ended up in this position. The room was soaked with the soft glow from the candles along every wall. The fire crackled behind you as you stood with the wine decanter before him.

“I must say, I am rather enjoying your company.” You spoke truthfully, no use lying to the most beautiful being in all seven kingdoms.

“I must agree with you, everything about you is intoxicating.” He motioned for you to put the jug beside him on the table. “Your presence, your looks, your smell.”

His eyes flickered down below the skirt of your dress and you understood what he meant. He must have been able to smell the arousal dripping from you. It wouldn’t have been too difficult considering the effect he had on you.

You couldn’t manage any words, instead rubbing your thighs together gingerly. 

“Would you mind doing something for me, Miss?” Your head shot up to meet his gaze.

“Anything.”

His head motioned towards the razor and cream sitting on the unit against the wall. You picked it up and walked back over to the man in the chair. You placed the items on the side table before lifting your skirts and straddling his thighs.

You lightly lathered his chin with the cream and brush, reaching for the straight edge razor. He’d been out with his men for months, riding across the kingdoms and as such he’d grown a thick layer of hair across his chin. As good as he looked rugged, you knew that he’d look even better clean shaven.

You flicked the razor open and let out a deep breath as you lent forward. Ser James placed a hand on your lower back and pressed forward until you were chest to chest. You slowly dragged the blade over his skin, watching the hair shift and reveal soft and silky skin.

“You’ve got such a gentle touch, angel.” He whispered, lips right beside your ear.

“I’m scared of hurting you.” You replied, not daring to raise your voice in that moment.

“Oh, I’m sure I could take it.”

You flickered your eyes from the razor and up to his. He was already watching you, studying every small move that you’d made. You immediately lowered your eyes under his harsh stare, suddenly self conscious of just about all you were doing.

You quietly continued your motions against his chin, the only sound was staggered breathes and the fire crackling in the front of the room. You wiped a clean cloth against his chin, sitting back and looking satisfied at your work.

“You’ve been quite good to me, yes?” His deep voice made his chest rumble against your own.

“I suppose?”

His flesh hand snaked up and under your hair, fingers lightly going around your neck to pull you down to him. He pressed his lips up your jaw until they were just under your earlobe.

“Why don’t you show me just how good you can be, love.” 

Your abdomen tightened at his request. You tilted your head towards him to be sure of what he was requesting. His darkened smirk and pursed lips let you know he definitely had the filthiest of thoughts.

You took the matter into your own hands and pushed back off of him, standing up and in front of his chair. You felt the most beautiful girl in the land, standing before the King Slayer, all his attention trained on you.

You turned your back on him, closing your eyes and readying yourself. There was no turning back after this. You prayed to whatever was above that he liked what he saw.

How could he not?

You pulled one of the ribbons on the front of your dress and loosened the ties. You lightly shook your shoulders and let the silky fabric drop to your ankles. You clearly heard the breath that he sucked in, imagining the look on his face.

From where he was sitting he would be able to see that you were completely bare under your dress and the moisture on the backs of your thighs that was all because of him. 

You jumped slightly as he reached out and pulled you back by the hip. You sat back onto his lap as he parted your thighs and ran his warm fingers down your stomach.

“All of this,” He started as the pads of his finger reached the top of your slit. “is for me?”

You opened your mouth to confirm but you were cut off by a moan as he touched your bare clit. You felt yourself clench and push your shoulders back against his chest. 

He trailed his fingers down lower to your entrance, teasing you something wicked by dipping just the tip of his finger in.

“Ser James,” You managed through the sharp breaths and whimpers. “I’ve heard stories of your feats as the best swordsman in all seven kingdoms.”

“Yes?” He edged you on as he continued the teasing in your lower half.

“I just want to know if you’re as good at handling anything else.”

You turned your head and looked him dead in the eye after you spoke. With his eyes still trained on yours, he plunged two fingers straight into your wetness. You let out a leveled cry of his name, clenching your eyes shut and gripping his wrist.

“Open your eyes, princess.” He cooed, a relentless pace down below. “You wanted to know, have a look for yourself.”

You looked down to where your skin blended together and you couldn’t fathom where you ended and he began. The sight before you made you grip tightly around his two fingers. His hand was moistened with your slick and he was furiously pumping in and out of you.

You brought your own hand up to your chest, tweaking at your nipples to amplify the stimulation. You felt his chest rumble as he chuckled behind you.

“How many times have you touched yourself to the thought of this, angel?”

You fought back a moan as you tried to answer, swallowing hard and focusing on answering his question. Can’t keep Ser James waiting.

“Every night, when I’m finally alone.” You cried, arching your back. “All I think about is you and all the things I’d let you do to my body.”

His hand suddenly stilled and he withdrew it from between your legs. You let out a long whine, aching from the sudden lack of contact.

“Will you let me explore this beautiful body of yours, find out what be both like?” He asked, wet fingers trailing up your body.

“Yes, Ser. Anything you would like.”

He softly stood you up, turning the both of you around and moving you towards the chair. He had you kneel on the seat of the chair, leaning on the back of it. You were completely expose before him, yet nothing about it made you feel uncomfortable. Something about the Winter Soldier made you feel completely at ease.

You didn’t even contemplate turning your head to watch him move about the room. You softly closed your eyes and listened to him stepping behind you. Suddenly you heard a rustle and then the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Your eyes shot open and you felt your heart stop for a moment. Not out of fear. But sheer arousal. He was the best sword handler that had ever lived, and he was about to show just how well he handled the weapon. 

You heard the man step back over to you, running his fingers along the Valyrian steel in his hand. You gripped tighter onto the material of the chair as you felt him get closer. His flesh fingers tapped lightly along your spine, down your tailbone and over the curve of your behind.

“You’re presented to me, just like a gift from the Gods.” He spoke, turning the sword in his hand.

You let out a long breath as you felt the cool metal press against your opening. The tip of the sword handle ran down from your opening to your swollen clit, pressing there and making you whimper quietly. It felt so naughty, so forbidden, but you couldn’t help but keen to the feeling of Ser James’ sword at your entrance.

“How does it feel, being fucked by something capable of killing you at the same time?” His voice flooded your senses, pressing the handle further into you.

“You or the sword?” You replied with cheek.

He laughed quietly before bottoming it out, working it in slow motions and making you back onto it.

“You’ve got quite the tongue on you, speak up more often.”

You nodded at his words before arching your back and rocking back onto the cool metal. The feeling of it against your heated walls was making you chew on your lip and call out his name.

You’d never felt something like this before. Sure, you weren’t virginal but you certainly hadn’t experienced a time with a man like this before. Someone so in control. You knew right then that you were more than willing to give him whatever he was after.

He held the sword with his golden hand, still working the motions, whilst the flesh hand took a large handful of the left cheek of your behind. He ran his fingers along the supple skin and inched closer and closer to your untouched hole.

“Would you like me to venture further, the badlands of your body?” He questioned, collecting some moisture from your sex and dragging it along your tighter hole.

“Please, Ser James.” You moaned aloud. “I would like you to be the first.”

He slowly withdrew the sword from you, watching your body contort as it left your body. You felt awfully on edge and needy, being built up to orgasm twice to no avail. He re-sheathed his sword and returned back to you on the armchair.

You heard the sound of him kneeling behind you. His real hand ran from the back of your thigh, up to your cheek. He squeezed the skin and lent up to where you were presented to him.

He ran his tongue from your clitoris, up past your entrance and along to where no man had ever been before. His tongue circled around it and he closed his lips to it. You let your head loll to the side, feeling the pleasure course through you at a heightened rate.

“My God, yes!” You cried out, gripping at the luxurious fabric beneath you.

You had never experienced something as incredible as this. His tongue ran along it before prodding at the entrance, you shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling but felt yourself relax entirely. You were fully giving yourself to him, letting him see you at your most vulnerable state.

He pushed his thumb against you clit, pressing and rubbing it as he continued the assault with his tongue. You were a mess of moaning and crying out his name. He simply chuckled and pressed his fingers into the wetness, enjoying the reactions he got from you.

“Please, Ser James.” You called out into the air. “Please let me come for you!”

He moved his two fingers up to your backside, running them along the hole along with his tongue. You were frantically bucking your hips, gripping at what you could as you felt the impending orgasm approaching quickly.

“Please come for me, show me what I’ve done to you.” He whispered, hurriedly returning to his venture.

You felt your toes curl up and a stutter of words leave your lips as you released onto his lower face. He dove to quickly catch your sweet juices on his lips, lapping up all the you had to offer. He felt like a man of great feat, he had a beautiful girl unraveling in front of him without him even taking off his clothes.

He ran his hand along your back as he let you calm yourself down after one of the most intense orgasms you’d ever had.

You sat yourself up and turned around, feeling yourself leak arousal onto the seat of the, no doubt, very expensive chair. Not a single part of you minded that, your head was still reeling after the pleasure Ser James had dealt you.

You reached forward and pulled him in by his shirt. He lent down to your level and you pressed your lips to his, tasting the sweetness from your lower half and smiling into the kiss.

“You must let me repay you, Ser.”

“Oh, but of course.”

He picked you up in one foul swoop, the sound of your squeal bounced off the walls. He carried you over to the bed and lay you back, hands trailing down you. You couldn’t wait any longer and sat up to immediately pull at his clothes.

He moved his arms back and chuckled at your eagerness to disrobe the King Slayer. You couldn’t even make it that far, becoming satisfied when just his erection was freed. You felt a wave of pride wash over you as you realized that you’d successfully aroused one of the greatest men of the land. 

You wrapped your fingers around his length, dragging down and then back up to the head. He shuddered out a breath, slightly lurching forward at the feeling of having your warm hands around him. His hand went up and ran through his hair, trying to stay calm when he had a gorgeous women pleasuring him just right.

“Will you please take me, Ser James?” You looked up at him through your lashes, seeing his eyes darken at your words.

He pushed you up the bed, kneeling between your legs and resting forward to press your chests together.

“Of course, angel.”

Your eyes screwed shut as he pushed into you slowly, the feeling sparking a heat deep within you. His golden hand held himself above you as his other hand cupped your right breast, squeezing at it as he began to buck his hips into you.

You tipped your head back and let out a shaky groan, tucking both your legs around his back to draw him in even closer. He slowly picked up the pace of his thrusts, driving up into you and working to savor the feeling of having you all to himself.

“This is something a man can only ever dream of.” He moaned, face pressing into your neck to nip at the skin.

“You aren’t just a man, more like a God.”

You felt his lips suck at the soft skin of your neck before his teeth grazed it, marking you up so anybody that came into contact with you in the next week would know who you belonged to.

You angled your hips up, riding his thrusts in an attempt to feel every inch of him. His fingers trailed up to pull at your nipple, feeling the hardened peak under his skin. You moaned out at the level of satisfaction, never before had a man paid this much undivided attention to you.

“Harder, please!” You moaned, turning your head so your lips were against his silky hair.

He picked up the pace, the sound of the bed hitting the stone wall above you. You threaded your fingers into his hair and pulled hard on it, making Ser James groan deeply into your neck and pound into you even faster.

At this stage you were a mess of unintelligible noises, falling from your lips with every thrust that he delivered you. His pubic bone was rubbing perfectly against your clit, causing your eyes to glaze over as you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

You continued to grab at his hair, pulling back his head to look at him. You also adored the sounds he would make when he felt that dull pain in his head. It could almost make you climax then and there.

“Are you going to come for me, one more time?” He asked, head traveling down to suck and nip at your breasts.

Your back arched up and all you could manage was a chant of “yes, yes, yes!” 

You clenched down around his length and felt the heat rush through you as you released. You also felt the liquid drip down past your cheeks and soak the silk sheets beneath you.

“So beautiful, tell me what you want!” Ser James cried out as he neared the end himself.

You threaded your fingers back into his hair and pulled his ear to your lips as he fucked you to his own completion.

“I want you to come for me, across my stomach so you can mark me as your own.” You whimpered quietly. “I don’t want this to be matched by any man, ever.”

He managed a few more quick thrusts before pulling back, pumping himself above you rapidly. You felt the hot spurts land across your stomach, painting you with his own. You knew no matter what he had done, you’d never be able to match this.

“Yes, but you must tell us what it was like!” Flora nearly jumped up and down, standing on the opposite side of the bar to you.

You stood on the one side, tossing the rag to the side as you knew no work would actually get done. The rest of the girls all lined up to hear your stories of your night with Ser James Buchanan Barnes.

“How big was his cock? I heard he was the biggest in the seven kingdoms!”

“Yes but what about technique? Did he make you do anything wild?”

“I heard that he did!”

Your head shot up and you looked Amelia straight in the eye.

“What did you hear?”

She twisted her apron in her hands. “Some girls from the bathhouse were talking, apparently he pleasured you with the handle of his sword.”

How had they heard? You couldn’t manage any words and your cheeks went tell-tale read. Just before the stuttering could begin, a deep voice sounded from behind the girls.

“And wouldn’t you all like to know.”

All heads whipped around to see Ser James, standing with the very sword in the sheath around his waist. Your legs clenched immediately at the sight of it.

All of the girls, including yourself, curtsied for him as he stepped closer. He stopped right in front of you, holding your arm to stand you up straight. 

“There is no need for that, Miss.” He spoke, his hand trailing down to yours. He picked it up and kissed it lightly. The rest of the girls gasped quietly.

“But if you wouldn’t mind accompanying me back to me quarters.”

“Most certainly Ser.”


End file.
